monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
Ananta Boneblade Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't the Ananta Boneblade require Gobul Spikes to make. Yes indeed it does require a gobul spike to make it... but I havent seen it in any of the pics or videos, not that Ive looked though Info-Box In the info-box in the top right of the page, it gives a list of monsters present in the game, but it says to the side 'Monsters - First Appearance'. Should this be changed or are they there for another reason? Lord Loss 16:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes it's there to only show what new monsters will be in the game. Its the monsters first game appearance. (talk) 00:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Great Baggi also there Stop at 1:36 in the official trailer to see the Baggi Armor... Also you can't have jaggi without baggi. Are these guys in? Do we know anything about Ibirujo, Albatrion and Diene Moran being in MHF3? I realise that, chances are, we're not going to have the underwater monsters, which is kinda disappointing. I like Naval Deus. But what about those 3? Smileitsantony 17:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) espinas? I remember the first page about mhf3 it had a pic of the espinas is he in it?? Those images were faked. No information on whether Espinas will be in this game, but personally I can see Espi remaining a Frontier exclusive. Lord Loss 22:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Underwater gameplay Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn1B4bdxcMY you can clearly see that there is underwater gameplay 13:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you realise how epically you just failed, that vid is the promotional video for Monster Hunter 3. MHP3 has another promotional video in which there is no Rathalos flying with an Aptonoth and it features a more Chinese style of environment. There is no underwater gameplay in MHP3. End of discussion. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Why the particle in Yukumo Village's Japanese name? I don't know how this wasn't fixed, but why was the "wa" particle は left in both Yukumo Village's name on this page and the village's page itself? It's totally unnecessary since the place name isn't being used in a sentence as the subject of anything, and since whoever locked this page it can't be corrected. swim i sware if the plessy is let back in and there no swiming theres no amount of anger id have.. | Drunk3nHunter s Answer Could you write english? -.- And no. There wont be swimming! im sure 100% . MHP3 is not an MH3 port! i was stating a point if you didnt understand im fully aware that there is no swimming im saying that the plesioth should not be put back in the game. is that english enough for ya? Weapon Machanics The Great Sword seems to have a new attack, something like jumping head slash. Just take a look at theTigrex image http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:142278769591.jpg --- For your information, that is NOT a Great Sword AND it's the FELYNE COMRADE that's jumping. So no new jumping head slash for Great Swords. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) --- Sorry about the misunderstanding,I just realized it by re-looking at the image... (My Epic Failure) Evil Grin 21:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) how long will us aussies have to wait? I am currently living in Australia and have been wondering how long it will take to reach me. As it hasn't come out in Japan yet, could it take a while to reach the western world? Ripleykutku1 23:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Give it a couple of months after release in japan. We (I also live in Australia) use the Europe version of the game so when that gets release their we should get it here. Thekingkiller 04:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Release Date Has the release date been confirmed yet? I couldn't find it anywhere. FANG2 00:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No release date confirmed yet BizzarreCoyote 01:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) If you ask me I think Capcom is selfish only releasing the MHF3 psp in japan :( Ratharex1 11:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) What's it comming out for? Is this coming out for the PSP, cause if it is, i'll totally buy that instead of an IPod Touch yes it is comeing out for the PSP Uniden416 17:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So no online multiplayer in MHP3? So in the info i read about MHP3 there will be no online multiplayer anymore or thats just for specific mission? 17:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It'll be just like all the other PSP Monster Hunter games; you can play online with others, so long as you have another system in place, like X-Link or Ad-Hoc Party. You wont be able to play with other people online straight from the PSP. Lord Loss 20:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Any updates? MHP3 has sort of sunk into the background a little with Gurenzeburu and the new map, Highland. Are there any updates coming up? Just wondering. TigrexJeff , 31 August 5:21 pm. "New Brute Wyvern" I cant see it anywhere in the new famitsu scans. So, what do you mean? Do you mean from the Urukususu blurry picture page. I think it is the black tiggy attacking, i dont see it being a new brute wyvern or even deviljho. Thekingkiller 16:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) How can I buy the game? I have looked everywhere and can find no way to buy the game. and I really want it AAUGGHH can you post a link on how to buy it? preferably in english :-) :Well, seeing as it's not released yet, I can see why you can't find anywhere that has it. :| ::In any case, wait until December 1st. If you want it in English...either wait for an English patch or wait for a few months for F3 to be released. - BizzarreCoyote :::Well, if you aren't a pirate like most MH "fans", you can import it from HMV Japan or Playasia. MHP3rd will use the latest official firmware, so no "english patch" will work. The official english version won't be out for at least 8 months after the Japanese version. --Bobofango 23:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Does this confirm the barroth felyne armor? :P Subspecies I see a kind of pattern forming with the games. Each major console game has had a PSP update, or a G-Version. In each one, subspecies have been added. e.g. Kut-Ku = Blue Kut-Ku and now, Qurupeco = Red Qurupeco. I know it sounds a bit slow, but just putting it out there. ^.^ Sidequests? Any word about the side quest system from MH3? New Famitsu Info (11/11/10) - Jhen Mohran, Misc. Info Jhen is confirmed; http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:JhenMHP3rdscan.jpg Also, guild cards are back. Supposedly you can edit the image. The Felyne Granny or whoever is in this one can now be sent to get cats based on certain criteria such as Personality, Color, etc. Armor for Felynes is made from "scraps", so you don't have to carve stuff for them and take away from making your own armor. Also, cats can be renamed. Finally, the Famitsu quest was revealed, "Festival of Surging Charges". You can make a gunlance from it. Source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/991479-monster-hunter-portable-3rd/57088905 Also, just found this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0w1iPWyoRA Deviljho, Desert Barioth, and Green Nargacuga confirmed. omg dude i love u. jhens possible now solo with your cats thats so usefull. also the desert barioth looks annoying -____-. is someone gunna put these 2 on the new monster thingy on the homepage and add jho and jhen to the confirmed monster list? Gaorendb 05:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC)